


Quirks of a Pharaoh

by Thannis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thannis/pseuds/Thannis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble in which Yugi thinks of Yami's quirks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks of a Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> Another older one. Also found on my ffnet acct.

Everyone has quirks. It's part of being human. But some are a little stranger than others. Like my guardian spirit, Yami. My friends can be pretty weird, Joey in particular, but Yami...he's something else. I don't mean the oddly possessive and protective way he can with me at times, either. That's a whole other story. One that I'm not ready to tell. 

Yet. 

I guess I should cut him some slack. He *is* the spirit of a five thousand year old Egyptian Pharaoh after all. It's just some of the things he does... For instance, he keeps trying to challenge the television to a duel. He's convinced that some of the people he sees are Shadow Agents keeping the other people prisoners and that they need his help. Doesn't matter what I say. Apparently, he's the only one who sees the truth. The rest of us have been completely blinded by the Shadows. 

*Sigh*

Then there's the other stuff. I can't turn on a light or use the microwave without Yami thanking Ra for his gift. He's absolutely fascinated by the laundry machine and thinks that cars are demons that must be appeased with grapes. Yeah, I don't even *try* to understand that one.

But the weirdest, most annoying quirk of all is this thing he has with cats. Whenever he sees one, he has to kneel down before it in a show of respect. Something about cats being the guardians to the underworld or something. If I'm in control at the time, and he's paying attention, then he gets all jittery and insists that *I* kneel down before it! If I try to refuse, then he usually gives me no choice by taking control. He's even intimidated my friends into doing it by threatening them with the Shadows, much to my disapproval. I know he'd never actually send any of them to the Shadows for not kneeling before a cat...well...I'm *pretty* sure he wouldn't, but the others won't take the chance and so he gets his way. Joey's come close to hitting him a few times, but Yami just looks at him and something in his eyes changes Joey's mind I guess. 

We all fear cats now. 

But, despite all his weird little quirks and phobias, he's the best friend I've ever had. The only one who truly understands me on a level that no one else ever could. Not even Joey. For that, I'm willing to allow him his weirdness. Even though I'll fear cats for the rest of my life, it's worth it to have my Pharaoh at my side.


End file.
